Eu, e os meus vizinhos mafiosos
by Ellen Muller
Summary: Eu era uma simples estudante morando sozinha pela primeira vez.E com a monotonia de um apartamento só seu encontrei nos meus belos vizinhos um passatempo ideal, e eles realmente são, mas as coisas ficaram bem complicadas quando eu começei a saber demais.
1. Chapter 1

* * *

Eu, e os meus vizinhos mafiosos.

Olhar a vida alheia não é uma coisa boa.

De verdade.

Olhe pra mim, no meio de uma cidade que não conheço, com pessoas que não falam o mesmo idioma que eu, esperando alguém que se a policia pegasse a ficha criminal ia demorar séculos para terminar de ler, que por detalhe eu mal conheço.

Uma simples estudante, uma simples estudante entediada que decidiu parar com o seu tédio observando a vida alheia.

Pequei? Jurei que não.

Mas ao lembrar da frase dele.

_"Ela sabe de tudo, precisamos fazer algo a respeito"._

Me vem a mente de que sou mais uma daquelas idiotas que se mete onde não lhe é chamado, e olhe só onde vim parar... na Cidade Luz. Eu sei, e se não estivesse tão assustada e inquieta, eu realmente aproveitaria o ambiente.

Ou vai me dizer que em Paris qualquer um pode aproveitar ignorando a situação? A faça-me o favor, até alguns meses atrás eu também pensava assim e vou contar-lhes agora o porque de toda essa mudança e toda essa agonia.

_Era uma bela manhã de verão ou outono, (estava saindo da casa dos meus pais para ir pra faculdade em outra cidade, estava emocionada com a idéia de me tornar mulher... acha mesmo que daria muita importancia ao ambiente?) e ia com o meu primeiro carro, no primeiro mês da miha habilitação para dirigir, sair pela primeira vez da minha cidade._

_Nem parece que é a minha primeira história, não é? Mas acreditem ou não, ela é! Talvez eu desista da carreira que meus pais querem pra mim e vire escritora, que magnifico!_

_Sabe aqueles pais que abrem a poupança assim que descobrem que vão ter bebê e guardam todo o dinheiro pra quando o felizardo for pra faculdade, meus pais são exatamente assim, e faculdade pra mim significava vida boa._

_Nada de quartinhos de pensões como meus amigos, tinha um apartamento só meu, com vizinhos que se vocês os visse, também queria que fossem só seus._

_Acho que no começo tinha um amor platônico pelo mais velho, que homem é aquele, ah é, não contei mas meus vizinhos são três. Três homens, e QUE homens._

_Com a falta do que fazer enquanto as aulas não começavam, começei a observa-los._

_O porteiro do bloco era bem simpático e amava gorjetas, aí, ele era uma fonte inesgotável de informações, o que foi? Quando se tem dinheiro e não tem com o que gastar, é ótimo fazer um bom investimento e meu Deus! Eles eram O investimento._

_Descobri que saiam muito, que recebiam visitas sinistras e que gostavam de carros esportivos pretos._

_Decorei o horário que eles saiam e chegavam e lá estava eu para gravar a face dos acompanhantes, visitantes ou parentes._

_Até que um dia criei coragem para permitir que eles me conhecessem. _

_Me vesti da mesma maneira que eles, pus até uma bota de couro preta sem salto, e é claro o sobretudo._

_Sai de casa o mesmo horario que eles de casa e esperamos o elevador juntos, eu e o mais velho. Eu nem conseguia respirar direito._

_(Quando você sair ao mesmo tempo que o seu vizinho... suspeite que pode não ser coincidência.) _

_Ele abriu a porta e segurou para que eu entrasse, ai ele tinha me visto! Quanta emoção._

_Fiz isso por alguns dias até que no quinto dia, aconteceu o inesperado._

_Entrei no elevador primeiro como todo dia e quando a porta do elevador estava fechando ele olhou pra mim._

_-Desculpe, você tem relógio?_

_Para o mundo._

_A voz dele era tudo._

_Rouca, séria, sexy... aquele homem estava querendo me matar, não estava preparada para tamanha emoção._

_Continuei olhando pra ele com aquela expressão abobada, nem me fale, ás vezes fico com raiva de mim mesma._

_-Você sabe as horas?_

_Ele investiu novamente. E eu estava imaginando o nosso casamento. Eu o veria pela primeira vez com um traje que não fosse totalmente preto._

_-Você poderia me dizer por favor se sabe ou não as horas?_

_Ele falava e eu imaginava as pequenas crianças de cabelos prateados correndo pela casa me chamando de mamãe._

_O elevador chegou ao térreo e ele saiu._

_Depois que o elevador se fechou eu balancei a cabeça e me chamei de estupida tantas vezes que nem consegui me olhar no espelho naquele dia._

_Tudo podia ter sido diferente se eu não fosse tão retardada._

_Eu teria respondido._

_Nós teriamos conversado._

_Ele teria se apaixonado pela garota interessante que eu sou, e estariamos felizes com nossos filhos em uma casa de campo, ou talvez não teria dado tempo pros filhos ainda, mas o que importa somos nós, e a casa no campo. Exagero? Sonhar não é pecado._

_Depois daquela porcaria de último encontro que tivemos resolvi romper nosso relacionamento elevadorial (Não entederam? É porque era no elevador dã.) e não sai mais com ele._

_Mudei de alvo treinando com o espelho o que diria da proxima vez que um homem daqueles me perguntasse as horas._

_-Hora de ver que monumento tem a sua frente e parar de fingir que não notou._

_É... essa realmente não colaria._

_-Hora de adiar o compromisso e dizer a futura mãe dos seus filhos que a ama._

_E se ele pegasse o celular e ligasse pra outra? Não. Isso não._

_-Hora de me beijar._

_Fútil e atirada. Não mesmo!_

_Mas de qualquer jeito o meu próximo alvo não é do tipo que pergunta as horas, ele é uma versão mais jovem do anterior, com uma expressão mais infantil eu diria._

_Passei uma semana indo com ele no elevador, e acreditem ou não, ele não se preocupava em me deixar entrar primeiro, ele nem ao menos segurava a porta! E depois de uma semana nem me perguntou as horas! Nem uma vez que fosse! Mais uma desilusão amorosa, o meu consolo é que o mais velho era mais bonito, e ainda tinha me dado bola, ah, pelo menos ele falou comigo._

_E até que fim ocorreu algo pra ocupar a minha vida. Começaram as aulas._

_As aulas eram normais, professores irritantes, professores competentes, professores mal-amados, professores carentes. São praticamente as quatro espécies existentes na faculdade, mas como eu sou uma aluna exemplar... minha preocupação maior é com os alunos._

_É certo que eu não achei que ia encontrar inúteis vagabundos bebados na faculdade de direito, mas o fato é que não me dei muito bem com ninguém lá. Não sou anti-social. Tenho aquele grupinho de colegas felizes, mas nada que me emocionasse. Nenhum que desse pra levar pra sua casa no natal ou ação de graças._

_E novamente, o bom na cidade, eram meus vizinhos, e foi mais ou menos nesse momento que a porcaria toda começou._

_Tudo estava tão monótono na minha vida que eu decidi de uma vez por todas por um fim no tédio. Prometi a mim mesma investir naquele projeto: Ia conhece-los, fazer amizade e me tornar parte da familia, casando com o bonitão dos olhos dourados que faz meus olhos cintilarem como raios do sol (nasci pra ser escritora, diz aí...)._

_Talvez a parte de se casar não promete-se muito, mas que eles iam acabar com o meu tédio eles iam._

_Instalei uma camera escondida na MINHA porta, não estou invadindo a privacidade de ninguém, que isso fique bem claro, ou vocês quiriam que eu ficasse o dia com o olho grudado no olho mágico? Eu tenho que ir assistir as aulas né..._

_E notei que todos os dias eles recebiam embrulhos em caixas de papelão pretas, mas nem a coisa do porteiro quis me dizer nada a respeito, ele tava começando a me sair caro._

_Notei que uma mulher, odeio admitir mas ela é realmente bonita, os visita todo o final de semana, e eu não sabia porque ia fazer compras no mesmo horário, e ela também traz algumas caixas e desmonta muitas coisas, porque no final de semana o apartamento faz muitos sons estranhos, mas não pensem bobagem, porque eu também já pensei, e tenho certeza que ninguém faz isso abrindo e jogando caixas fora._

_Essa mulher tem cabelos castanhos longos, olhos castanhos, um corpo escultural e usa uma roupa colada preta, com detalhes vermelhos para minha surpresa, alguém que visita ou mora aquela casa do visinho não se veste como quem vai a um funeral._

_Mas voltando a minha vida amorosa, depois das desilusões que tive com os outros dois, fui de encontro ao terceiro. _

_"Enquanto há vida, há esperança"._

_E não me vesti de preto, acho que isso estava dando má sorte, vai que eles acreditam que os opostos se atraem?_

_E asivinhem só, esse cedeu aos meus charmes, ou talvez ele se rendesse ao charme de qualquer uma, mas deixem-me sonhar em paz!_

_Ele é lindo também, não mais que o Sesshy é claro... Ah é! Eu não contei! Depois de umas boas conversas, e umas boas gorjetas, descobri o nome deles com o Myouga ( O velho porteiro)._

_Sesshoumaru: O bonitão alto que podia ter se casado comigo e me dado belos filhos de olhos dourados se eu soubesse responder as horas em meio a um turbilhão de hormonios em furia._

_Inuyasha: O emburrado mal-educado que nem abria a porta pra mim e nem investiu no nosso relacionamento perguntando as horas._

_Miroku: Bom esse eu ainda não conhecia direito até a parte que eu contei então..._

_Aí por intimidade por termos tido um relacionamento elevadorial, eu chamo o Sesshoumaru de Sesshy. Lindo não?_

_Bom, deixe-me contar de Miroku! Nós fomos no mesmo elevador ele segurou a porta pra mim e me deu "Bom dia" e adivinhem só, eu respondi! Talvez eu estivesse ficando menos timida ou ele não me causasse tanto impacto quanto o Sesshy, mas ainda assim ele era lindo! Então..._

_-Mora naquele apartamento ao nosso lado?_

_-Sim._

_-Há quanto tempo?_

_-Há algumas semanas._

_-Prazer - Ele falou estentendo a mão, apesar de ser lindo era fácil conversar com ele. -Miroku Taisho._

_-Takeda Rin. - Me apresentei também apertando a mão dele._

_-Sabia que é uma moça muito bonita senhorita Takeda?_

_Senti meu rosto ruborizar, tinha treinado um diálogo por toda a semana. Não ia falhar agora._

_-Não gostaria de ter um filho meu?_

_Arregalei os olhos. Ele tinha lido meus pensamentos!? Brincadeirinha..._

_-Mas, senhor Miroku... nós nem nos conhecemos direito e..._

_Ele começou a rir, não esqueço dessa cena nunca, tentei perguntar o porque e ele continuaou me olhando e rindo._

_-Que bonitinha você. É a primeira menininha que eu pergunto que não me responde com um tapa ou com palavrões... gostei de você..._

_Começei a rir também, mas o meu era de nervoso, que cara maluco! Mas de qualquer jeito ele era minha porta para o destino, que agora eu já sabia até o nome: Sesshoumaru Taisho._

* * *

Olá...

Essa é uma daquelas maravilhosas fics que você começa a rir de si mesma enquanto escreve de madrugada no seu pc, amei e escrever e espero que amem escrever reviews, porque eu as amo. Pequenininhas ou grandes, fica a gosto do freguês, contando que eu perceba que estão lendoe apreciando ou não, já me deixa satisfeita.

Bom eu vou lá que a minha cama me espera e amanhã o dia é longo (Mas porque estou escrevendo isso aqui?)

E se alguém quiser mandar sugestões ou avisar se ficou confuso ou se deu erro na postagem, façam porfavor, porque é muito dificil eu ter tempo de olhar tudo direitinho depois se ninguém me avisa.

Kissus


	2. Olá

Olá.

Eu abandonei aqui por anos e agora resolvi voltar a escrever, infelizmente agora só escrevo originais.

Mas se quiserem acompanhar essa fic em sua versão original estejam a vontade no site do Nyah.

Não dá pra colocar site aqui então se não conhecerem apenas digitem Nyah no google e vá na primeira página.

Chegando lá procurem por: Moi Et Mes Voisins Gangsters

Ou apenas procurem pela autora: Meg_Muller

Valeu mesmo por lerem e se passarem por lá deixem review.


End file.
